The Kurosaki Sisters
by Misu Niiroke
Summary: Ichigo has two girls, one sixteen, the other thirteen. They both wonder where their father goes during the day, and after a chance encounter, Rumiko and Meika just might find out...


1.

.:The Kurosaki Girls:.

* * *

Two girls sat across from one another at the kitchen table of their modest home. The sound of a ticking clock sounded softly in the distance, and each of them seemed lost in thought.

One sat with books and notes spread around her like a fan of paper. Her light hazel eyes skimmed back and forth over the words, chewing her pencil end all the while. Her expression was thoughtful and her long midnight hair was pulled back into a long braid that fell down her back to hang over the edge of the chair. She wore a school uniform, blue skirt and white shirt. Occasionally, she glanced at the girl sitting across from her and sighed.

The girl in question leaned back further in her seat, a pair of headphones in her ears. On the table sat her mp3, along with a laptop, newspaper, and a half eaten pocky stick. She looked up at the ceiling, her exotic lavender eyes lidded with apparent boredom. She blew a wisp of her bright orange hair that hung in her face. Her long legs kicked back and forth, pushing the chair up on two legs, then back again to four. Her lean form stretched and then went still.

"Neh, Meika," she said, sitting up and leaning forward across the table, her violet eyes searching.

Meika's hazel eyes flitted upward momentarily, but other than that she didn't move. "What is it Rumiko?" She asked around her pencil end that she still continued to nibble.

Rumiko leaned back into her chair with a dejected air. "Where's dad?"

Meika's eyes stopped moving, and this time she did lift her head to look at Rumiko. She sighed softly. "He said he would be out all day."

Rumiko nodded. "I know that. But where does he go? We hardly know anything about his job."

Both Meika and Rumiko sat in thought, wondering what it was that their father did for a living. When questioned, he gave vague answers, saying that he helped people, or that he often had to defend others from danger. Could he be a lawyer? A policeman? Meika was the youngest one, but she seemed less agitated by their father's mysterious line of work than Rumiko was. Perhaps it was her curious nature, but Rumiko couldn't help wondering about her own father.

Meika shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever he does, he always comes back. Why worry about it?"

Meika's somewhat carefree attitude often bothered her sister, but Rumiko knew how much Meika secretly fretted about every little detail. Rumiko openly showed her concern, while Meika kept her feelings hidden. In that way, they were quite different, but their mutual concern for their father was clear, and they both continued to puzzle away, silently.

A minute or so passed, and then Rumiko got up from the table, stretching her tanned arms overheard. "Maybe you're right. As long as dad comes home okay, I'm fine with whatever he does for a living."

Meika looked at her older sister with a quiet admiration. Rumiko was sixteen, athletic and pretty, with a brain to match. She was captain of the archery club at her high school and top ten student in her grade. She was incredibly popular, with girls and guys. Meika was a bit envious of Rumiko for that respect, as she was labeled somewhat of a bookworm, and had few friends.

Rumiko waved her hand in Meika's line of vision. "Are you okay?" She questioned, looking at Meika's odd expression.

Meika shook her head and laughed. "I'm fine. Too much studying, I think."

Rumiko smiled wide. "Let's get out of the house. Grab an ice-cream!" Rumiko's face was already bright with the prospect of the sweet treat. Meika's stomach grumbled in reply, and both girls laughed as they left the kitchen, the books and other assortments left where they lay.

--O--

"Ah!" Rumiko walked out of the ice-cream parlor, patting her stomach in delight. "I love ice-cream!"

Meika smiled as she followed behind her sister. "You say that every time you eat it."

Rumiko winked and gave a wide grin. "Because it's true!"

"I'm surprised you don't get fat from eating as much ice-cream as you do."

Rumiko stopped walking and stood with a triumphant stance, her chin raised and her brow furrowed. "It should be of little surprise. I am the amazing Kurosaki Rumiko! Nothing can stop me!"

Meika rolled her eyes. "I get it, I get it. Would you please stop?" She looked around and saw a few passer-by's giving her sister strange looks. Rumiko just laughed and waved her hand.

"It's fine. Where to now?"

Meika put a finger to her chin in thought. They could go home, or maybe to the library, or to the grocery. The house did need some food…perhaps stop by the bakery?

"Meika."

Meika broke out of her thoughts to see her sister staring, transfixed, into the crowd ahead of them. Rumiko's eyes looked eerie in the afternoon light, as they remained wide and unblinking. She didn't move, and her expression looked slightly frightened. Her chin length hair blew in the breeze, the spikes catching the light.

Meika stepped toward her sister. "Rumiko?" her voice shook with concern. "What is it?"

Rumiko continued to stare ahead of her, and Meika tried to see what it was that had caught her sister's attention. She saw nothing out of the ordinary. People milling about, cars rolling by, and some buildings.

"Come on, Rumiko. It's not funny. Cut it out."

Rumiko didn't respond, but instead her eyes seemed to grow wider, and without any explanation, she suddenly took off running in the direction of her gaze, a slight noise coming from her throat.

Meika called out in shock as her sister ran away from her down the sidewalk. "Rumiko! Rumiko!"

Meika stood there, dumb with wonderment and shock. What was going on? She watched Rumiko's running form for a second more, then felt herself running after her, her chest and legs working hard to keep up with her sibling's long stride. She kept running, keeping a watchful eye on Rumiko's receding form.

"Wait!" Meika tried to call out as she ran. Her voice was giving out on her, though, and she could hardly breathe. Suddenly, she rounded the corner and expected to see Rumiko's figure, but she had disappeared. She looked around wildly, her black braid swishing behind her as her head jerked from left to right.

Meika felt the beginnings of fear settling into her bones, and wetness began to form around her eyes. A lump formed in her throat as she stood on the corner, alone.

"Oh, Rumiko…where did you go?"

--O--

Rumiko had seen a ghost. She was sure of it.

She had been staring out into the crowd, when the flash of black caught her eye. It had been a man, tall with wide shoulders and a lean build. He was wearing an old-style jacket, black, and matching pants. His outfit looked out of place in all of the modern outfits around him, and his sandaled feet stuck out like sore thumbs. Rumiko had watched him, standing there in the crowd. He turned for a moment, and their eyes had met.

She was dumbfounded. He had been the most handsome and dangerous man she'd ever seen. He had to be her age, maybe a year or two older. But he was so tall! And his eyes were the color of steel, bright and unyielding. His hair was black, sweeping across his forehead in long spikes, and falling over his shoulders down to his waist. His chin was strong; his face as smooth and pale as marble. His eyes, when they met hers, seemed to grow wide as well in surprise, and for a moment they were lost in each other's gaze.

But something happened, and suddenly he was jumping into the air, his wide sleeves and pant legs billowing around him.

That was when she knew he was not human, and without a second thought, she was running after him, watching as he disappeared and reappeared some ways ahead, as if he was slipping in and out of the air. Was he a ghost? She was used to seeing strange things, ever since she was little. But this was the most real thing she'd ever laid eyes on…

She vaguely recalled hearing her name, but for some reason she didn't care. She continued to run, even though her lungs burned and her legs shook with fatigue. She kept pace with his, never letting her eyes leave his back. She saw the sheath of a sword peaking out from behind his sleeves, and her heartbeat quickened.

Soon, she was out of the city and running along the riverbank that lead back to her house. She saw the evening sun glittering over the water, and the sound of her heavy breathing brought her back to earth, and she slowed down, watching as the man ahead of her stopped as well some feet away.

She stopped short to catch her breath, watching as he leaned forward slightly, doing the same thing.

She watched him in fascination. He looked so different from other boys. He looked wiser, stronger.

"Oi!" She called out, trying to put a kind note into her voice, but it only came out airy from her lack of oxygen. "Who are you?"

The young man seemed to stiffen, and his body snapped to attention at the sound of her voice. His hand immediately went to his sword, and his steel eyes remained riveted on her, suspicion written on his face.

"You can see me, human?" His voice was gruff in tone, but something about it warmed Rumiko's cheeks and made her heart pound.

She stood up straight as well, trying to smile. "Of course I can."

He watched for a moment more, and then slowly lowered his hand from his sword hilt. He continued to look at her, his gaze now filled with apprehension.

"How can you see me?" He said it more to himself than to her, but she took a step forward, saying,

"I've always seen strange things. Lights, shapes, ghosts…." She trailed off and gave him a questioning look. "Are you a ghost?"

He seemed affronted by her question and folded his arms, an angry line for a mouth. "I am no ghost, human."

Rumiko frowned. "I am not 'human'. My name is Kurosaki Rumiko."

At this, his eyes grew wide and took a step back. "Kurosaki?" His voice seemed to hitch, and his eyes searched over her form, making Rumiko immediately self-conscious.

"Yes. What's your name?" She really wanted to know why his attitude had suddenly changed, but more than that she wanted to know who he was.

At the question, he seemed to relax. "My name is Hitsugaya Sariyu."

Rumiko smiled. "Hitsugaya-san. Pleased to meet you." She bowed slightly, and then laughed. "So what are you? You can't be human."

His tension seemed to drain with her smiling face and kind words. "You're right. I'm not human…Or a ghost." He added when she started to ask again.

Her eyes were open with curiosity, and he couldn't help but smile slightly. Could she really be the daughter of Kurosaki-san? If she was, why would she be asking him about what he was. Wouldn't she already know?

"I'm actually a…shinigami."

Rumiko took a few steps forward, until they stood just a few feet apart. "Shinigami? As in Death God?"

Sariyu nodded. "Yes." He watched her confused expression, and couldn't help but ask, "You mean you don't know about us?"

Rumiko shook her head. "Why would I?" He watched her for any signs of lying, but saw she was genuinely in the dark. Sighing, he debated on whether or not to say anything about Kurosaki-san. Perhaps it would be best if he didn't.

"Maybe you should ask your father." Sariyu finally spoke, giving her a tiny smile. "He should be able to tell you."

Now Rumiko's confusion seemed to double at his words. "What? My father?" Her thoughts whirled in her head as she gazed at the handsome boy in front of her.

Suddenly, his stance grew tense and he seemed to hear something. He turned his head and looked intently into the distance.

Rumiko felt something, like a surge of electricity, begin to pulse through her. Where was this coming from?

"A hollow." Sariyu whispered, and made a move to flash-step.

Without thinking, Rumiko reached out and grabbed his sleeve. He stopped short and marveled silently at her strength. His eyes widened in shock.

"What is it?" He asked, already thinking about the hollow fight that lay ahead of him.

She looked at him with pleading eyes, and in that moment he realized just how beautiful they were, a gorgeous violet.

"Will I see you again?" Her voice seemed to squeak out, and he had to smile at her nervousness.

"I'm sure of it." He didn't know where the words came from, but he didn't regret it when he saw her face light up, and her smile almost made him wish he didn't have to run away.

She let go of his shirt, and he gave her a parting salute. "See ya, Kurosaki!" He yelled, and then was gone in a flash, a blur appearing further ahead.

Rumiko watched him go, calling out, "Later, Sariyu!" She waved long after he was gone from her sight.

Her father would know about Shinigami? How did Sariyu know her father? With a jumble of questions and thoughts whirling like sheets of paper in a storm, she took off running in the direction of her house, remembering with sudden clarity the sister she left behind.

* * *

AN: This is something I've been thinking about for a while…the next generation story, so to speak. I hope it comes together, and I hope everything makes sense so far. Ichigo is obviously the father, and he'll make his appearance next chapter. For now, review and look for the next installment soon! Thanks again—

&Niiroke&


End file.
